till death do us part
by Dianzu
Summary: Levi dibuat jatuh cinta. Lagi dan lagi. [oneshot; rivaere / riren]


_**Disclaimer: **seluruh tokoh milik Hajime Isayama. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk senang-senang_

_**Main Pair: **Levi x Eren_

_Selamat membaca..._

.

[**till death do us part**]

—_Levi dibuat jatuh cinta. Lagi dan lagi_—

.

Pagi hari akan sangat lengkap jika meminum teh.

Levi membaca koran dini hari; tentang kasus perampokan serta pembunuhan. Teh hangat berbau pandan begitu harum ketika dihirup. Levi meminumnya sedikit—terasa hangat di permukaan lidah, menagih untuk dihisap kembali. Mata tajamnya tak berpaling dari koran yang kini tengah dipegang. Di depannya dikelilingi pepohonan rindang serta hawa yang sejuk. Berita mengatakan jika hari ini akan terjadi hujan lebat—tapi tidak masalah bagi Levi; toh hujan membuat suasana menjadi dingin, ia tidak terlalu suka berpanas-panasan.

Tapi Levi suka berpanas-panasan; di atas ranjang—bersama suami cantiknya.

"Levi-_san._ Sedang apa?"

Ah, pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Baru saja Levi memikirkan Eren, sang suami cantiknya kini menghampiri Levi—duduk di sebelahnya, "Ada berita tentang apa hari ini?"

"Perampokan dan pembunuhan."

Eren bergidik. Membayangkan jika ia dirampok serta dibunuh—sangat menyeramkan, "Seram sekali."

Levi menoleh, "Untung saja dulu setelah ospek, aku bertemu denganmu."

Sebut saja dia Eren Jaeger (oh, atau panggil saja Eren Ackerman?). Bocah yang kini genap berusia dua puluh tiga tahun—mahasiswa Levi. Kisah antara dosen serta mahasiswanya. Ketika masa-masa orientasi dulu, Levi—tidak, tidak, sebut dia dr. Levi Ackerman—begitu galak pada calon mahasiswa baru fakultas kedokteran. Eren yang melihatnya begitu ketakutan (sudahlah wajah menyeramkan, ditambah marah-marah). Namun, siapa sangka—ketika masa orientasi selesai, Eren yang kebetulan masih menunggu dijemput sang kakak—Zeke Jaeger malah berpapasan dengan Levi yang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Eren masih ingat bagaimana dulu Levi menawarinya tumpangan. Wajahnya begitu menyeramkan (tentu saja, saat itu hari sudah gelap, Levi mengenakan kemeja hitam, ditambah mobilnya pun begitu besar dan berwarna gelap pula). Terlihat seperti om-om pedofil yang senang menculik anak-anak di malam hari ketimbang seorang dokter muda yang tengah mengambil spesialis. Masih ingat dulu perkataan teman kuliahnya; Connie Springer yang mengatakan jika wajah Levi nampak seperti preman pasar yang sering memalak orang-orang. Eren hanya terkekeh saat itu—untung saja Levi tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan si botak plontos itu.

"Memangnya jika aku tidak bertemu dengan Levi-_san, _kenapa?" Eren bertanya. Mata zambrudnya masih menatap ke depan.

Levi menyesap sedikit secangkir teh, "Aku takut kamu diculik orang jahat."

Eren hanya tertawa. Tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan menikah dengan sosok Levi Ackerman; si manusia tidak punya hati dan berwajah macam papan cucian menurut Hanji Zoe (ah, sebut dia Prof. Dr. dr. Hanji Zoe, Sp. BTKV). Dokter senior di kampusnya yang terkenal sangat riang gembira, hiperaktif, dan juga gila (yang terakhir ini menurut Levi). Memang—Levi ini jarang sekali memperlihatkan senyumnya. Banyak sekali pasien anak-anak yang akan menangis kencang jika Levi yang memeriksa. Tapi, begitu-begitu Levi adalah dokter idola di kalangan ibu-ibu; dari yang muda hingga yang sudah bau tanah (karena wajah Levi ini terbilang sangatlah tampan—walau sedikit pendek).

Ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana dulu Levi melamarnya ketika ia resmi mendapat gelar sarjana kedokteran—saat itu, Levi yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara melamar yang baik dan benar pun membeli banyak sekali balon serta boneka-boneka titan. Lelaki dengan rambut undercut itu bahkan membawa _banner _yang begitu besar dengan tulisan '_Will you marry me, Eren_?' dengan tulisan berwarna merah darah (lebih terlihat seperti surat teror menurut Eren). Dengan lantang ia berteriak keras (ketimbang seperti ingin melamar, Levi terlihat seperti ingin mengajak baku hantam). Eren yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa terpaku diam. Ia sangat syok tentunya. Dalam hati ia menggerutu sebal; _dasar dokter tidak romantis_! Di samping itu, ada Armin yang hanya bisa terkikik geli serta dokter Hanji yang tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga terpingkal-pingkal.

Hari ini hari minggu. Levi tidak memiliki jadwal, sedangkan Eren memiliki jadwal nanti sore. Eren masihlah koas; adalah sebuah singkatan dari ko-assisten. Koas merupakan strata terendah di dalam rumah sakit, di mana seseorang yang selalu mengikuti konsulen ke mana pun pergi, dari mulai visit pasien sampai pergi jalan-jalan, "Hari ini ada jadwal?"

Eren hanya mengangguk lemah, "Iya."

Levi hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia tahu bagaimana lelahnya menjadi seorang koas—dulu, ia pun juga merasakannya. Tangan besarnya bergerak untuk mengusap lembut rambut brunette Eren, "Semangat."

Eren menoleh. Lalu tersenyum lembut. Suami tampannya ini memang tidak bisa ditebak; terkadang menyebalkan, galak, penuh aura misterius, tatapannya yang begitu tajam, dan semaunya sendiri. Tetapi terkadang pula ia bisa menjadi sosok yang lembut, perhatian, romantis, dan menggoda—oke, oke, Levi memang dokter yang sangat menggoda iman. Dan Eren sangat bersyukur karena si dokter seksi itu kini menjadi suaminya.

"Terima kasih."

Levi menatap wajah Eren begitu lembut. Cantik, manis, dan membuat candu. Perlahan wajah mereka mendekat—semakin mendekat, dan bibir Levi menempel pada bibir Eren. Manis, masih manis. Dilumatnya pelan hingga si brunette membuka mulut—mempersilakan lidah Levi masuk untuk bertamu. Pagi yang begitu indah menurut Levi.

Tanpa sadar, suara tangisan membuat keduanya berhenti. Eren sedikit tersenyum, "Ah, tunggu sebentar." lalu ia bangkit masuk ke dalam rumah.

Levi sedikit kecewa—ia belum puas. Bibirnya perlahan tersenyum mengingat kini mereka sudah memiliki anak. Eren ke luar sembari menggendong dua buah hati mereka. Iya, kalau kalian mau tahu anak mereka ini kembar—dua-duanya perempuan. Levi melirik ke arah si kembar yang nampak diam ketika digendong sang ibu. Mereka adalah; Mikasa Ackerman dan Petra Ackerman. Jika diperhatikan, Mikasa lebih dominan mirip dengan ayahnya—Levi. Lihat saja dari sorot mata yang begitu tajam, rambut hitam, dan kulit seputih salju. Sedangkan Petra lebih dominan mirip sang ibu; lebih pendiam, ceria, rambut karamel.

"Aku ingin menggendong mereka." ucap Levi. Eren memberikan si kembar pada suami.

Mereka nampak begitu nyaman dalam gendongan sang ayah. Petra nampak tersenyum dalam gendongan Levi, "Hai, cantik. Selamat pagi." ucap Levi lembut.

Petra tertawa melihat wajah Levi. Sang ayah pun ikut terkekeh.

Eren mengambil Petra dari gendongan Levi. Kini, hanya Mikasa yang berada di dalam dekapan Levi. Ia terlihat baru bangun. Matanya begitu hitam dan tajam—seperti Levi persis. Mikasa melihat wajah sang ayah, tangannya sedikit terangkat—lalu memukul wajah Levi dengan tangan mungilnya. Levi terkejut, anaknya yang satu ini berbanding terbalik dengan Petra. Eren yang melihatnya hanya tertawa.

"Hooo Mikasa, sepertinya jika sudah besar kamu akan menjadi petinju." ucap Levi. Mikasa hanya membalas dengan pukulan.

"Aku bahagia." ucap Eren sembari menggendong Petra dalam dekapannya, "Aku sangat bahagia."

Tentu. Levi pun juga sangat bahagia. Ia menatap wajah Eren. Sekali lagi; Levi dibuat jatuh cinta. Lagi dan lagi.

"Aku juga." ungkap Levi—memeluk erat Mikasa kecil dalam dekapannya, "Terima kasih sudah menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku."

Eren tersenyum, "Terima kasih juga telah menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku."

Keduanya bertatap—saling larut dalam pesona masing-masing. Semakin dekat wajah mereka, semakin dekat, dan terasa deru napas yang menggebu-gebu.

"Huwaaaa!!!"

Terdengar tangisan dari Petra kecil, dan terasa pukulan dari Mikasa kecil.

Levi dan Eren hanya berharap keduanya hidup bahagia—dengan kedua putri kecil mereka, sampai maut memisahkan.

.

**the end**

Tangerang, 29 Juni 2019 - 23:51 PM


End file.
